Role Reversal – The Edge, The Truth, The Uprising
by Scare4irony
Summary: Dean would have been better off in Hell.
1. The Edge

AN: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who read my drabble challenge. That's right people, I am now part of the E/O Drabble Challenge, so my story was about the boys and snow because the word was shudder. Anyways, this is my new fic, and it's going to be three chapters long. So this is chapter one and it's called The Edge. I hope you enjoy and please leave review, comments, critisism, so I can improve my writing.

* * *

**Role Reversal - The Edge**

Sam pulled his jacket around him tighter as the cold shimmied up his spine. He had already wanted to move to a different motel room...within the first five minutes of entering the dark dilapidated, sorry ass excuse of one, but both he and Dean had been too tired to drive on.

"You want the shower or should I go?" Dean asked as he fought the onslaught of sleep while standing up. Sam shook his head as Dean snapped his own back up from another doze off.

"Go," Sam said as he watched Dean slowly shuffle into the bathroom after taking off his jacket. He sat down on the bed, wincing in pain as he arched his back. He was growing old before his time. His bones could practically be ancient or porous, the way he treated himself, little to no calcium…hardly any vitamin D.

"Hello Sam."

Sam turned around staring wearily at the angel. He sighed but stood up ignoring the pain poking at his lower back. "Hi," he greeted as he moved closer towards the blue eyed angel who was looking around the room.

"This is bad…even for you." Castiel's eyes quickly flicked back to Sam who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What d'ya wants?"Sam was running low on energy, his last meal being a day or so ago. He slurred his words as if he was drunk but Castiel didn't notice.

"You have to stop."

"What?"

"Your powers," Castiel said as he listened to see if Dean might be coming out.

"I did!" Sam whined. It was too late to be doing this.

"Liar."

"Fine m'going to stop," he said stifling a yawn.

Castiel shook his head. "You won't. You and I both know that." Castiel sighed before closing the gap before Sam and himself, gently tapping the young man's head…

Sam woke up in the middle of a desolate place. He felt a bit better but not by much, the sleepiness was gone. His hands and feet were tied loosely. After undoing the bonds he stood up. The sky was a murky green colour where infinity looked like it was it really could go on forever. The ground was red, different shades, drying up in some places and wet and bright in others. The smell reminded Sam faintly of blood. He gulped. In the distance he saw a shadow approach. It was Castiel.

"Where are we?" Sam croaked, his voice was hoarse and felt like it was on fire.

"Don't talk Sam. It will hurt more," Castiel responded ignoring Sam's question. "You are here to watch, to listen, and to understand that if you continue down your current path…" He paused. He wasn't sure if Sam had to know all this. There were easier ways to deal with the problems that were being caused. The elders had unanimously voted, no matter how harsh, how much truth Sam was going to witness; it was the only way to get the message across.

"…Dean would have been better off in Hell." Castiel suddenly walked forward, leaving Sam the option as to whether to join him or not. Sam ran after Castiel in short brisk strides before slowing down to a walk. "Sam…I am, how do you say? Fond? Of your kind…especially you and Dean…" Sam looked at him blankly before turning his head to survey the land around him. There were shrieks, loud wailing, sounds of people or beings screaming in pain and agony. Hills surrounded the edges and the wind was chillier then he could've ever imagined. This reminded him of stories, people intricately describing…Hell?! Sam whipped around putting a palm to Castiel's chest, stopping him in mid stride. Castiel looked surprised at first but slowly come to the realisation that Sam knew where he was.

Feeling a pang of sympathy for Sam he admitted that the place was in fact how Hell looked like. Sam's hazel eyes widened in fear as he gripped Castiel's shirt forcing him upwards, "Sorry," Castiel said weakly as Sam slowly let him go. "I didn't want to, but you must know the truth." Sam considered this but he still looked in worry. "You cannot be harmed," The angel assured. It didn't matter, safe or not Sam stayed closer to Castiel's side.

They continued to walk suddenly stopping in front of large iron gates. Sam went to open it but Castiel grabbed his wrist. "Do not touch anything here," he warned. Sam gulped again but used his eyes to express his query. "Touch anything here…your life will seise to exist. You will be a claim to Hell and there will be no way out. Especially for you." Castiel moved forward an invisible force spreading the gates open as he continued walk through it. Sam followed.

They reached the centre of someplace; the cliffs fell to dead drops, straight down to where red liquid oozed through the crevasses and ravines, releasing a pungent odour that smelled like death. Sam looked down, the liquid gushing over the rocks and bottom of the river, the wailing around him became louder. He could faintly make out words as Castiel stepped beside him.

"Forgive us! Save us! We ask for forgiveness!" The chorus was like a mass of waves crashing to the shore, it only grew louder. It blended into incoherent babble, but the volume, it pierced Sam's ears and suffocated him in a never ending pit of sound. Castiel pushed Sam back but not before Sam saw the thousands of faces that lined the cliff, each wailing in their agony. Some of their faces had decayed, leaving bone and flesh grotesquely displayed. Others were turning into stone, slightly crumbling away into the deep abyss of nothingness, their lips were sealed only allowing their eyes to speak of the torture they endured and how they ended up in the place of the unspeakable.

Sam stumbled back as a fanfare was called further back the way they came. "We must go now!" Castiel yelled over the din. Sam clutching his head nodded as they ran back away from the noise only stopping when they could run no further. 'C'mon,' Castiel said as he tapped Sam's forehead again.

* * *

AN: So what do you think, I don't know where this comes from, and I don't know why, but I don't think that this is my best piece of work. After how this came out, part of me feels like scrapping the story. Let me know what you think...please? Luv Scare.


	2. The Truth

AN: Okay so with my other story Sammy's No More somehow I think I should take it down or change it...sorry that it sucked and I hope that this will make up for it. No one dies....I promise!

* * *

**Role Reversal – The Truth**

_Previously: Sam stumbled back as a fanfare was called further back the way they came. "We must go now!" Castiel yelled over the din. Sam clutching his head nodded as they ran back away from the noise only stopping when they could run no further. "C'mon," Castiel said as he tapped Sam's forehead again._

Sam woke up in something that looked like a castle, Castiel appeared behind him. He held up a palm and silenced Sam. "I can't transport too often or we'll be trapped. Hell is no places for angels…I gave Dean that mark because I pulled with all my strength to get him out."

Remembering the mark left on Dean's body Sam watched, he scanned the walls he needed just a tiny little miniscule detail as to why he was here in the first place. Castiel started walking, "You are going to see what will happen once the Apocalypse comes and goes. You will see what happens to you and Dean, you'll see what will become of your beloved Ruby." He said her name with particular venom, Ruby was not supposed to meddle with the Winchester, especially because she was the one who was going to create their demise.

"See there?" Castiel pointed into a crack of the wall. Sam pressed his eye and saw a courtyard. Hellhound stood on either side of what looked like thrones, masses of black clouds swirling around just above the ground like a mist of fine powder. Suddenly a brunette came into Sam's line of vision. Ruby. On top of her head was a crown made of bones and thorns intertwined with each other. She held her hand out beckoning for the man in the corner…

Sam shifted uncomfortable as the man came out of the shadows with his back facing the wall. He put his hand forward bowing his head down slightly to kiss Ruby's hand. She smiled at him before they ascended the steps leading up to the throne. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a proud stance.

Pausing, Ruby stepped forward and whispered something into his ear. He laughed kissing her again before she sat down, spreading her dark red dress smoothly around her. The man kept his gaze on her a bit longer before turning around. Castiel's sharp intake of breath caused Sam to jump. Castiel crouched down to Sam's level as he motioned to the wall. Before Sam's eyes met the crack a voice resounded. "Bring the prisoner here!" the man barked. There was a slight scuffle which blocked Sam's view, of what seemed to be the King. The crowds broke apart as a tall man in iron bonds was forced to drop to his knees. The king stood up, addressing the crowds and to the man on his left. "Alistair, how are we doing today?"

The man named Alistair stepped forward, bowing towards the King. "Fine, I am enjoying myself and I thank you for the gift." He grinned as he turned to face the man in chains. The King grinned and stepped down. Sam's eyes widened, frantically turning his head back and forth between the King and Castiel. He felt the world crumble beneath him as he saw the King and the prisoner.

They stood so they were face to face, faces inches apart, side on, Sam saw their profiles. The prisoner was on the right, raw flash marks like claws, were inserted into his skin. His hair was sweaty and long like it hadn't been cut for ages. His ankles were bound with chains, and mouth gagged with rope. Blood dripped down the prisoner's leg from the deep gash above his left knee. The bone was jutting out as Sam saw it flash white in the light Hell had to offer.

The King smiled and knelt in front of the prisoner. His eyes seemed warm enough but even when the smile reached his eyes, it didn't matter. Sam saw dark, black eyes with bright yellow flecks that had nothing but mirth and emptiness of a man with no soul. Sam whispered something turning to look at Castiel whose eyes had glazed over as tears formed.

The King spoke. "So how are you dear brother?" He removed the prisoners gag. "Are you having fun?"

"Bite me!" the prisoner whispered back.

"No need Sammy boy," Dean said as the hellhounds bounded forward to tear Sam apart.

Sam could watch no more. Involuntarily he threw up, hearing the screams ringing in his ears Hearing Sam, himself being torn apart by a pack of dogs as his big brother, his hero, watched in merriment. Him, being the one who actually gave the order.

Ignoring the sensations welling up in his chest, he found his voice rasping out, "Why?"

"Because…" Castiel struggled to find the right words. "That's exactly what you did to him."

* * *

AN: So I hope you liked this...Please rteivew and if you don't like something let me know so I can change it ok? Luv Scare

Part of the next chapter:

'I can't, he is too far gone.'

'Too far gone?'

'Watch his eyes.'


	3. The Uprising

AN: Final chapter up. Yay! I set up a **poll **on my homepage, asking about Supernatural and Fanfiction so if you can answer that and put your imput in than that will be awesome. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Role Reversal – The Uprising**

_Previously: Sam could watch no more. Involuntarily he threw up, hearing the screams ringing in his ears Hearing Sam, himself being torn apart by a pack of dogs as his big brother, his hero, watched in merriment. Him, being the one who actually gave the order._

_Ignoring the sensations welling up in his chest, he found his voice rasping out, 'Why?'_

_'Because…' Castiel struggled to find the right words. 'This is exactly what you did to him.'_

Castiel tapped Sam's forehead again. Once again he opened his eyes. He saw a different king on the throne, Ruby sitting beside the throne, wearing a smirk on her face. A new prisoner was kneeling in front of the throne. Sam rushed forward. The short cropped hair, bright green expressive eyes. Everything screamed out Dean, the whole hearted big brother, the man that didn't have an intentional evil bone in his body. Again Castiel chased after Sam taking him to the ground. 'Sam! You can't!' He screamed at the already terrified brother.

'No! Dean, please no! I'm sorry.' Sam screamed as he saw himself stand over Dean. He watched himself raise a knife and plunge it into his brother's shoulder. Sam screamed as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

'He can't hear you!' Castiel yelled into Sam's ear as he struggled to stop the young hunter from rushing to Dean's side. Sam was still sobbing uncontrollably as Castiel hushed him.

'I put him here, but you can bring him back?! Can't you?!' His hazel eyes scanned the angel. 'Bring him back!' He pleaded.

'I can't, he is too far gone.'

'Too far gone?'

'Watch his eyes.'

Sam sat there in Castiel's arms watching Dean's eyes. After cursing and hissing, facing the ground, Dean looked up; his expressive green eyes were gone. Left with black hollow pits, like _King Dean _had.

'So Sammy, how are you and your bitch?' The snark remarks were still there but bared no weight on the little brother who kicked Dean's abdomen. Dean grunted in pain. 'Hope you like the eyes?' He laughed a bit until Sam plunged the knife into Dean's stomach.

'Eyes are great. Dean. How's Alistair?' Sam asked in between punches.

'Perfect, seeing you and you ugly duckling, well that's making my day.' Dean said snidely coughing up blood. Ruby rose, snapping her fingers. Sam stepped back allowing the hellhounds to drag Dean around the courtyard. Chewing into Dean's muscle ripping him apart, limb from limb. Sam sat back in his throne clasping his queen's hand, brushing his bangs away from his eyes as if to see a clearer spectacle. His eyes were yellow, like the yellow eyed demons. The blood had raised itself to the surface.

Castiel's arms were still protectively encased around Sam's body. Sam followed Dean as he was dragged around the ground, gagging as his limbs became separated. 'Don't want to be here.' He whispered into the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel nodded his head in understanding as for the last time, he tapped Sam's head.

When Sam woke up he found himself in his bed in the crappy motel room. Dean was in the bed next to him, his breathing was hitching here and there and he was moving around a lot. Castiel sat on the corner of Sam's bed. With their voices hushed they spoke. Sam asking questions and Castiel answering them as well as he could.

'Why did you take me there?'

'You needed to see the truth.'

'What happened?'

'Uprising, the demons and hell spawn didn't like how you ruled, the power you used, the things you did. They started whispers, which sent you to have Dean ripped apart, he turned, realising that he couldn't fight to save you. He succumbed to the calling, and you were pitted against each other. You lost and Dean won. Things changed, as people say…an eye for an eye?' Sam nodded his head mutely

'What truth?' Sam asked as he moved his hands pulling his knees close to his chest.

'You can't do what you are doing?' Castiel took a deep breathe in. 'You aren't…exactly…the main problem.'

'Dean,' Sam said astonished. 'No, ha that's funny Cas, try pulling the other one.' He continued to shake his head. Castiel talking trying to explain the situation.' Sam kept muttering Dean's name over and over again. Castiel tried to break through the barrier, tell Sam that Dean was brought up from Hell because he was the person who could turn the world upside down. Sam's Dean. Sam's big brother would be the death of him and the rest of the world. Sam had to stop this, he had to stop this. Random images flashed through his mind. His heart beat faster, breathing became quick and laboured.

'Dean!' Sam screamed. In an instant Dean sat up, blinking his eyes tiredly.

'Sammy?' Dean questioned as he heard Sam gasping for breath. He ran out of his bed , kneeling at Sam's bed, 'Sammy, wake up dude.' Dean asked. He moved his hand out to connect with Sam but he shrank back. Dean's green eyes grew wide. 'Sam. Tell me what's wrong?' Sam shook his head, Dean seeing Castiel in the corner for the first time.

'I'm sorry Dean.'

'What did you do?' Dean hissed angrily as he attempted to reach out to Sam. Castiel vanished.

'Dean, I'm sorry!' Sam said quieting down.

'Nothing to be sorry bout.' Dean mumbled as he finally held Sam's arm. Sam turned his head, his brown eyes shining with tears against the moonlight. Dean nodded silently sitting on top the bed, leaning against the headboard as he took his brother into his arms and let Sam relax against him. 'It's okay. Shhh…'

'Dean you have to save, me. Don't let me do it...' Sam's eye lids grew heavy as he whispered, 'Don't wanna hurt you, can't go evil...'

Dean stared at the back of Sam's head as he gently stroked his baby brothers, brown mop hair. He didn't know what he was talking about but he promise. 'K, Sammy, I'll save you, even if I have to go to Hell and back.'

* * *

AN: So what do you think? This story is now finished! Absolutely, I don't think there's going to be a sequel...it'd probably ruin it. Please review.  
**I can't believe how awesome this season is!** Luv Scare.


End file.
